


Head On

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets bored and then decides to get Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head On

Jack actually rubbed his hands together with glee. Down Time… two of the most beautiful words that had ever come out of General Hammond’s mouth. Well, maybe not as beautiful as pay raise, but he it wasn’t like he heard that as often as he wanted to.

In the old days, he would have spent his down time at home with his wife and son. But now his son was buried and his ex-wife wasn’t talking to him. Sex was almost synonymous with down time and there wasn’t any of that in his near future, unless… unless he found someone new to share his bed.

The obvious choice at first thought would have been Sam Carter. Sam was pretty and he was sure she would say yes, but it didn’t take much to dismiss her. First of all, she was career military and under his direct command. Secondly, she was a woman. Not that he didn’t love sleeping women, but he didn’t want to risk having another kid, no matter how remote the chances. He couldn’t risk being hurt like that again. What he needed was someone who didn’t want any emotional commitment, but wouldn’t mind a good fuck either. What he needed… was a man.

Well, a man narrowed things down even more. Even thinking about Teal'c like that made him nervous. His eyes settled on Danny. Now he had potential and since he came over sometimes to hang out, Jack could easily get him back to his place to see if he was interested.

Danny certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes and he sure as hell had a sweeter temperament than his ex-wife. Jack knew he should be paying attention to the briefing instead of contemplating Daniel Jackson’s ass, but Carter was rambling on and on about some scientific bullshit.

Daniel's eye's widened slightly when he caught Jack staring at him. He didn't think he'd left anything out of the briefing he'd given before Sam started. He lifted one eyebrow and mouthed "What?" over at Jack.

Jack looked at Danny without faltering and rubbed his teeth with his finger. He mouthed back, “You have something in your teeth.”

Daniel carefully ran his tongue over his teeth while focusing back on Sam's report as she wound down. He wasn't looking at Jack anymore so he didn't notice the way Jack was watching his tongue move around.

General Hammond dismissed the meeting telling them he expected them back on Monday for their next mission, leaving them five days off, but still on stand-by. As everyone fled the room, Jack lingered to wait for Daniel as the man shuffled through papers and muttered to himself. He was so busy looking at his notes that he bumped into Jack who was looking at him with an amused expression. Daniel adjusted his glasses and sputtered, “Oh, hi Jack… I’m sorry.”

"That's alright, Danny. You're just too worried about those translations. You want to come over tonight? You need some time away from work, too," Jack said.

“I… I could do that,” Daniel agreed, looking away as he shifted the large pile of notes and books in his arms. “Do you want me to bring anything?’

"I keep my place stocked," Jack said. "Just come over around seven or so."

Danny made a little face. “We’re not going to watch hockey again, are we?”

May as well get him thinking Jack thought as he cleared his throat. "I'm sure we can find something that we'll both enjoy if you don't want to watch hockey."

Daniel blinked at him a few times. Normally he would have chalked that up to flirting with anyone else, but this was Jack. “Ummm, okay. We can do whatever you want to do.”

"Great," Jack couldn't keep the grin off his face. Danny's answer, combined with the semi-confused look on his face was too funny to resist. "Just don't get so lost in some translation you forget and I have to come hunt you down," he said as he walked away.

“I don’t do that…” Daniel called after him, almost dropping his books again.

 

Daniel was still felling slightly off as he knocked on Jack's door a few minutes before seven. He had run over their earlier conversation repeatedly and could not decide if Jack had been flirting with him or not before he gave up thinking about it.

Daniel had traded in the army fatigues for his usual off duty outfit of baggy jeans and Henley long sleeved t-shirt. When Jack opened the door he wasn’t wearing anything Danny had ever seen him in before. The man was wearing jeans, was definitely barefoot, and was wearing a black wife beater.

"Hey, Jack, hope I'm not early," Daniel said as walked in. Jack didn't really move out of the way so he had to brush against him to get inside.

“Better early than never coming at all,” Jack said, with a little smirk on his face.

"Um, right, so what's the plan?" Daniel said nervously sitting down in the recliner instead of on the couch as normal.

“Why don’t you come over and sit on the couch…” Jack said patting the cushion next to him. “Better view of the TV.”

"Okay, we’re watching a movie," Daniel said as he said down on the opposite side of Jack. He was getting more and more convinced Jack was flirting with him but something about it felt a little off.

Jack got up and reached for the popcorn on the coffee table and settled back on the couch, right next to Daniel. He made sure that their thighs were touching and upper bodies brushing. “Yeah, you should like this one. Asked the guy at the store for something a guy like you would like.”

Daniel was shocked when he saw Jack putting "Head On" in the VCR. Subtitles and a gay theme… had to be a bit of a message there. "Um, Jack, you do know this is subtitled right?" he asked putting his glasses on.

“The guy said you would like it,” Jack said, with a shrug and laying his arm along the back of the couch. “Don’t tell me you’ve seen it before?”

"Yeah," Daniel answered before starting to blush. He realized he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that if Jack really was clueless about the movie.

“Any good?” Jack asked and pressed play.

"It won a lot of awards. It’s very stylized and I love the photography," Daniel answered evasively.

“Yeah, the guy said it was artsy,” Jack agreed. “Figured that’s why you’d like it.”

Daniel didn't answer that. Instead he sat back and focused on the movie trying to watch Jack out of the corner of his eye to see if he was actually reading the subtitles. Jack in fact wasn’t watching the movie. His arm was already behind Daniel on the couch and so when started to play with Danny’s hair, it was supposed to be a stealth move.

Daniel almost cleared his throat when he felt Jack's fingers in his hair, but he still wasn't sure if it was intentional. He didn't want to make it a big deal out of it if Jack was not paying attention to what he was doing. After sitting rigidly for a few moments he sank back into the hand just a little bit. It did feel good and if Jack said anything he could claim to be lost in the movie too.

At the first gay kiss on screen, Daniel could hear Jack go, “Huh.”

"Hey, if this isn't your kinda movie we can put something else in," Daniel said moving to get up off the couch. "I've seen it before so it doesn't matter to me."

“Whoa, whoa…” Jack said and grabbed the loop of Daniel’s jeans and pulled him pack down onto his lap. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere, Danny boy.”

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel asked. When he'd landed in Jack's lap he could feel he was more then a little excited.

This time Jack’s arm wrapped around Daniel’s waist and settled him closer to his erection. “And you think you’re smart? Pretty easy to figure out.”

"Um, yeah, but this is not the thing you want to get wrong, with an Air Force officer, a male office, an officer you kinda work for," Daniel said nervously.

The hand on Danny’s waist snuck under his shirt and started to caress his skin. “Can’t a guy have a change of heart?” Jack whispered in Daniel’s ear.

All thoughts about figuring out exactly what was going on fled Daniel's mind as he moaned and leaned into the touch. No one had touched him like this since he'd lost his wife, but Jack was safe. Jack always made sure he was safe.

“That’s what I wanted to hear…” Jack whispered, his hand going farther up to caress Daniel’s nipples. “Knew you’d be willing.”

"Mmm, bedroom?" Daniel asked between moans as he rocked back and forth over Jack's erection.

“Now you’re thinking like the genius I know you are,” Jack laughed deeply and patted Daniel’s covered erection.

Daniel got up slowly, enjoying the feel of Jack's hands sliding over him. Once he was up he glanced at Jack then down at the floor, blushing and waiting for Jack to get up. It wasn't his house and he didn't feel right leading Jack to his own bedroom.

Jack came up behind him and actually slapped his ass. “C’mon, Danny. If you don’t move your ass, I’ll carry you.”

Daniel leaded back into Jack until an arm wrapped back around him then started walking toward the bedroom with Jack in tow.

Jack let Daniel walk into the bedroom first and had his eyes glued on Daniel’s ass. “It’s been awhile, Danny…” Jack warned.

"Me too, Jack. I didn't want to risk anything while I was looking for Sha're," Daniel trailed off. "I guess I just wasn't ready, but I'm going to have to move on at some point."

Jack reached and out pulled Daniel into a hug. “I know what it’s like to loose someone…”

Daniel just leaned into the hug and ran his hands up and down Jack's back. He really didn't want Jack to see him on the brink of crying. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to cry other then the fact that Jack could at least understand some of what he had gone through.

A potential lover crying on their shoulder might scare some men off, but for Jack, it just reinforced his decision. His hands went down from Daniel’s waist to squeeze his ass. “You need me, Danny. You need what I can give you.”

"Yes," Daniel moaned back. He hesitantly moved his hands down to cup Jack's ass, too. His hands just rested there though. He couldn't bring himself to take the lead here so he waited for Jack.

“Good answer,” Jack growled and pushed Daniel back on to the bed.

Danny laid back and let Jack start to unbutton his shirt. It felt good to be here, in Jack's bed, being touched again. He let his hands run over the faint ribbing of Jack's shirt and smiled up at him when his breath hitched for a second.

Jack straddled Daniel’s waist and sat up to pull off his wife beater. “You’ve done this before, Danny?”

"Not really. I mean not anything more then some experimenting in high school," Daniel said. "Have you?"

Jack gave Daniel a feral grin and flexed his pecs. “Take a guess, Danny.”

"Never expected that," Daniel said. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled himself up for a kiss.

Jack kissed Daniel deeply, but pushed him back onto the bed and covered the smaller man’s body with his own. He was definitely using his size to have his way and manipulate Daniel.

"Naked?" Daniel asked after their erections rubbed against each other through their pants. "Want to feel you."

“Generally, how it goes,” Jack agreed and rolled off Daniel to shimmy off his jeans off. He hadn’t bothered to wear underwear and wondered if Daniel would notice.

Daniel felt a stirring of uneasiness when he saw that Jack had gone commando. They hadn't really talked since he'd gotten here and it was pretty obvious that Jack had this all planned out. That train of thought died a quick death though when he got a good look at just how turned on Jack was and then felt Jack's hands brushing over him as his own pants were unzipped.

“Nice package, Danny,” Jack leered at him again and started to stroke his cock.

"God, Jack, what did you have planned?" Daniel asked arching into the touch.

“Fucking you through the mattress?” Jack moved onto the cradle and tease Daniel’s balls.

"Um, okay." Daniel tensed up some even though he was turned on by the thought. He just wasn't sure if he could do that. "I guess that's what happens with two guys right?" he asked rhetorically just a small laugh.

“The best part, yeah,” Jack agreed and pushed Danny’s leg back and started to circle his hole slowly with on finger. “Getting sucked off is damn good, too, but you’ll learn that eventually.”

"Just go slow, alright?" Daniel said closing his eyes.

“Slow is one way to do it, but I found that fast is good to start,” Jack said and next thing Daniel knew, Jack was sucking his cock and had slipped his fingertip in a little to tease.

Jack grinned around Danny's cock. He knew he'd gotten a finger in without it really being noticed and it felt like he'd be able to get Danny stretched before the distraction of the blowjob faded. After he got the third finger in he slowed the pace of the blowjob down. He didn't want Danny getting too close to the edge too soon.

When he heard Daniel moan loudly and felt his cock throb, he pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Legs up and apart, Danny. All the way for me.”

Daniel wanted to scream when Jack's mouth left his cock, but he knew from the look on Jack's face that he had a plan. Deciding he was not up to an argument he pulled his legs toward his chest and hoped that they could get back to the blowjob soon.

Jack distracted Daniel by kissing and sucking at his inner thigh while he lubed up his cock. He was smug that he was going to be Danny’s first. He finished off the last love bite on Daniel’s thigh and shifted so he could enter him.

"Fuck," Daniel hissed as he felt Jack start to slide in. He knew he had to stay relaxed, but he hadn't expected it to hurt like this at first.

“Breathe,” Jack grunted. “It’ll pass.”

He had to be right, Daniel thought. If it didn't get better, then why would anyone ever do this? From the look on Jack's face though, he liked it. There was a soft and satisfied grin on Jack's face and Danny could feel Jack's hands as they pulled his legs up over Jack's shoulders.

“You’re so sweet like this, Danny,” Jack moaned, as he started to thrust more quickly. “Knew you were the right choice.”

Daniel was moaning now. There wasn't much pain left, but there was a lot of pleasure. He barely heard Jack's words as he reached for his own cock. As good as Jack felt, it wasn't enough. He needed just a little more to get him over the edge and he didn't want to wait any longer.

Jack was happy to see that Daniel was stroking himself. That meant he could concentrate on his own pleasure. He grabbed Danny by the hips and started to pump harder and faster. Danny really was beautiful like this with his glasses off and mouth opened just a little to let his tongue dart out.

They came at almost the same time. Jack hoped none of his neighbours heard anything because they were both loud at the end. They were both still shuddering as Jack slumped on top of Daniel.

He pulled out and then Jack rolled off of Daniel after a moment, pulling the smaller man into his arms. “That was great. Knew it would be.”

"Yeah, it was. Didn't think you'd thought about me like this though. You got to get up early or can we sleep in tomorrow?" Danny murmured as he snuggled up against Jack.

“Gotta get up early in the morning,” Jack said. “Going fishing and have to get up at four in the morning. Wanna come?”

"God, Jack, that's early," Daniel said. "You're just going to have to wake me up with lots of coffee to get me out of bed that early."

“Danny…” Jack hadn’t planned for Daniel staying the night. He hadn’t thought the other man would want to. But Danny was looking at him with those eyes… and snuggled up to him so close. Maybe he could just stay tonight and he’d take him fishing. He told himself it was just for the prospect of outdoor sex at the lake that prompted this decision. “Just don’t make fun of my coffee.”

Daniel just made some noise that might have been agreement without opening his eyes.

“But it’s only like nine o’clock…” Jack said and met with no answer. He could have gotten up, but Daniel was sleeping on his arm. He told himself he wasn’t getting up because it meant he’d be closer for sex in the middle of the night.

 

Jack wasn’t exactly sure how Daniel ended up on his fishing trip. He hadn’t even planned on a fishing trip, only using it as an excuse to get Daniel to go home. But here he was knee deep in cold water fly fishing and Daniel was on the shore reading. Daniel had even gone so far as to suggest they spend the night camping out. So here they were and he still wasn’t sure how it how it happened. He looked back to the shore and eyed Danny. The man was wearing one of Jack’s shirts, having snagged it after claiming he didn’t bring anything warm enough. Well, he had wanted a fuck buddy. It wasn't going exactly like he expected, but he was still Daniel’s friend, now with the perk of sex on the side. At least that’s what he was telling himself.

“Any moment now I’m gonna catch a big ol’ fish for supper,” Jack called out the shore.

“Right,” Daniel yelled back. "You've been telling me that for hours now. You want me to go look for some roots and berries so we have food when you end up fishless?"

“Oh ha, ha, laughing boy,” Jack called back. “If I don’t catch anything, it’s beenie weenie for you!”

Daniel just shook his head and grinned as he went back to reading. It was actually nice to get a chance to just relax outside and get some work done instead of being trapped down under the mountain on his day off as usual.

Daniel was so caught up in his journal article on Mesopotamian pottery shards that he didn’t see Jack walk up, but looked up when he heard his rubber boots squishing next to him. Jack was grinning at him like a little kid, with his hand behind his back. He pulled out a very, very small fish and held it up. “Got this.”

"That's going to be lunch?" Daniel asked trying to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry, Jack, but that doesn't look like much more then an appetizer." He stood up and gave Jack a quick kiss. "I guess you get credit for making the effort though."

Jack kind of blinked for a second at the unexpected kiss. He hadn’t expected any sort of affection outside of when they were fucking. He was going to say something, but if he got in a fight over a quick kiss, then Danny would get all pissy and a pissed off Danny would mean no sex. “You like sushi,” Jack attempted a joke instead.

"I'm not eating that thing raw," Daniel said emphatically. "Are you going to catch us some more? It really doesn't seem worth it to get everything ready to just cook that poor little guy."

“Ahh… I could,” Jack said slowly. “Or we could go back to the tent…”

"Hmm… you are going to make sure I get fed after sex aren't you?" Daniel asked, heading toward the tent. He was thoroughly awake now and wanted a repeat of last night’s activities when he wasn't trying to figure out what was going on. "Just make sure you get rid of the fish before you come to the tent."

Jack tossed the still gasping fish back into the river and ran after Daniel. He made sure to call out, “Yeah, I’ll make sure I feed ya, but are you sure you don’t mind two helpings of weenie?”

Daniel tried not to think about that comment. Sometimes he couldn't imagine what Jack was thinking of when he said things like that, but at least the tiny fish was safe back in the water.

An hour or so later, they were both lying naked on their backs panting in the tent. It had been even more intense this time and Jack was becoming quickly addicted to sex with Danny. “Man, I gonna love our down time from now on…”

"Yeah, being out in nature with no one around will be a nice break from us sneaking over to each other's places after work every night," Daniel said.

“I get sex every night?” Jack asked automatically.

“Well maybe not every night, but the idea of limiting this to one weekend a month when we get some down time is not one I like. Don't worry, Jack. I can be discrete and we can keep people from finding out were together. I'm kinda thinking we should tell Sam and Teal'c though."

“We should?” Jack asked stupidly. He couldn’t fault Daniel’s logic concerning the sex. Sex more than one weekend a month was definitely a good idea, but he wasn’t quite sure why Danny wanted to tell the others.

"They'll figure it out on their own. Neither of them are stupid and we spend way too much time with them to keep this a secret even if we try. It will be better if they find out we're…." Daniel paused. "Not sure what the right term is here. Dating? Seeing each other? Boyfriends? Anyway, it's better they find out from us.."

“Boyfriends?” Jack croaked. Commitment. The one word that scared the shit out of him.

"Hey I was just trying to figure out what word to use. I'm open to ideas here, but you do think we should tell Sam and Teal'c right?" Daniel said.

“Danny, I don’t like this talk about boyfriends and shit. This wasn’t what I had in mind…”

"What?" Daniel was honestly confused now. He looked at Jack for a minute before something clicked. "You didn't really want me to come fishing did you? You wanted me to get dressed and go home after we were done last night."

“I didn’t think you’d wanna stay…”

"I'm a fucking idiot," Daniel muttered as he started pulling on his clothes. "Last night had nothing to do with me, did it? You wanted sex and figured I'd be easy." Daniel's tone turned bitter. "And I was, wasn't I? You didn't even have to lie to me. I just assumed this was all more then some goddamn buddy fuck with no help from you."

“Danny…” Jack wasn’t sure what to say. “This arrangement will be perfect for us. I didn’t think you wanted commitment since you’re always talking about getting your wife back and as for me…”

Daniel was careening between anger, embarrassment, and sadness as Jack tried to explain what was going on. He couldn't even claim he didn't have a clue. He'd known something was wrong last night, but he'd pushed that aside and kept going. "You don't know me at all do you, Jack? I don't do one night stands." When saw Jack's confused expression anger surged to the forefront. "Fuck you, O'Neill. I'll call for a ride home," he said grabbing the few things he'd brought with him.

Before Daniel could exit the tent, Jack was up and had wrestled him back down to the bedding. He straddled his hips and pinned Danny’s hands to his side after a brief struggled. All he knew was that he had to keep Danny from walking away from him right now. “This is something we both need,” he panted in a husky whisper.

"No," Daniel denied even as he felt his body responding to Jack. "I'm not going to be a convenient fuck toy for you. None of this would have happened to begin with if I'd known you were just using me."

“Not using you, Danny,” Jack denied and rocked against the man under him. “We both need this. I’m tired of being alone… you’re perfect. We’re already friends and you can’t…”

"Then explain it to me," Daniel hissed. He was pissed off at Jack and livid for himself for enjoying this. "You don't want a relationship. You just want sex, and when I say no you're going to ignore me?"

“We’re already have a relationship,” Jack insisted and started to rub Daniel’s forearms. “We’re friends. Why would we want to ruin that by changing that? You’re still married… I have an ex-wife… we’ve both been there, done that and it ended badly. I’m good for you… I’ll keep you safe, watch your back and we can still hang out… do guy stuff.”

"That's not enough for me. I'm not going to fall… not going to let myself get involved in something temporary like that. Are you just planning on fucking me until one of us decides to settle down with someone else?" Daniel was glad Jack had stopped moving. It made thinking somewhat easier.

“I’m not gonna settle down with anyone else,” Jack looked at Daniel sadly. “Never with a woman. But if you wanted someone else, if we found a way to save Sha're…”

"That doesn't make sense," Daniel said as he managed to get out from under Jack and curl up in the corner of the tent. "I know she'd understand if I moved on with someone I cared about, but she wouldn't understand sleeping around with whoever's easy while saying I'll wait for her."

Jack was kneeling in the middle of the tent and cocked his head to the side. “But I’m not anyone… I’m me.”

"Oh, I get that. That's why I thought you wanted more out of this," Daniel didn't sound bitter anymore, just tired. "I'm not mad, but I don’t think I can deal with this right now. Will you let me leave if I promise to talk to you tomorrow?"

Jack was genuinely confused. He realized that he’d hurt Danny, but he couldn’t quite figure out why. Daniel all but wanted them to declare themselves married after the first date. “Fine,” he decided to agree with him for now, hoping that maybe after a little time, Daniel would be able to calm down. “But I’m driving you home.”

Both of them were silent on the drive back to town. Daniel was still confused. It almost seemed like Jack did want more then a fuck buddy, but he wasn't sure. He didn't know if he could get involved with him on the chance that Jack actually cared about him as more then a friend. He didn't want to do this and have Jack move on with no regrets when he found someone else.

When Jack pulled up in front of Daniel’s place and let the truck run. He laid his hand on Daniel’s shoulder near the neck and gave it a little squeeze. “Promise to call me tomorrow?”

"You want to come over tomorrow? I have a feeling I'll try to avoid thinking about this unless I know I have to," Daniel said with a nervous chuckle. "You could come over for lunch."

“I can do lunch,” Jack agreed.

 

Jack came over right at noon and Daniel had lunch ready. They sat there eating in silence, not sure of what to say to each other. Daniel had thought about it all night, but still hadn't made any firm decisions. He was hoping Jack would have decided something on his own.

Jack was pushing around the salad on his plate. He didn’t exactly sure what was in the salad, but he rarely knew the ingredients of things Daniel cooked. He always ate it though and it usually tasted good. His eyes were locked on the plate when he said quietly, “Saw Sam and Teal’c this morning.”

"You did?" Daniel was surprised and not sure how to respond to that. He knew it couldn't have been a chance meeting which meant Jack had hunted them down during their off time.

“Uh huh,” Jack grunted and stuffed some more of the multi-coloured greens in his mouth. “Told them about us.” He didn’t use the word boyfriend or anything like that.

"So there's an us? I mean, I want an us, but only if that's what you want." Daniel was not used to stumbling over his words. "I'm not expecting us to get domestic or anything. I just, I just needed to know that I wasn't going to be forgotten when you found someone else."

Jack’s fork midway from his plate to his mouth and he looked at Daniel liked he’d grown a third arm. “Of course, there’s an us and there’s not gonna be anyone else. Don’t want to get married and have any kids. I can’t take that. Didn’t even think I’d want anything… like this with anyone… until I met you.”

"God, we can be dense," Daniel said with an embarrassed grin. "We wanted the same thing just said it different ways? I'm supposed to be a good linguist."

“Huh?” Jack gave Daniel a confused look. “So I can keep seeing you? I’ll even eat your weird food and watch dorky movies with you.”

"Dorky movies? After all the hockey I've sat through, you're complaining about a few movies?" Daniel said with a grin before turning serious. "As long as it's just going to be us, you can do whatever you want with me, Jack," Daniel looked down at his plate. "I just needed to know that this was more then something to pass the time until you found someone better to settle down with."

“Don’t know anyone better than you,” Jack mumbled under his breath.

That was all Daniel needed to hear. He was pretty sure he'd managed to surprise Jack with how fast he got from his own chair to Jack's lap and started kissing him.


End file.
